


Heaven

by DerpyMcderpkins



Series: Fic Requests [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Writing request, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcderpkins/pseuds/DerpyMcderpkins
Summary: The request? Part two of Indescribable, of course! Although, this time.... NSFW ;3





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoho~ here you are, you sinful little bastards. Don't forget to drop a line at your dear Moddy's Tumblr, now, and get your own request.  
> hooboyismellsin.tumblr.com/FAQ

Your eyes stared upwards as the water rippled above you. It was warm and salty, every breath you took further relaxing you as you contemplated life for the longest while.

It had been several months since the skeleton brothers had taken you in, and you grimaced as you thought of those circumstances. Leading up to the fact hadn’t been very fun, however… your grimace tilted into a small smile as you thought about the ending of that night. Your belly full of spaghetti and your mouth couldn’t get rid of the terrible taste, and yet you had been so happy, so grateful and relieved that you had been saved by monsters kind enough to protect you.

When the two brothers had agreed that night to build you a permanent residence in their home, you had immediately started sobbing. They had comforted you, shushed your wails of thanks and that they wouldn’t regret helping you instead of turning you in.

It was embarrassing, to cry in front of the skeletons you had just met, but it had only brought the three of you closer. Now, as you thought about them, your focus drifted to Sans…

He filled you with an odd emotion. Papyrus you clearly loved and knew you were attracted to, but he made it all too easy with his bright attitude.

Sans was… stars, he was  _ dangerous _ , and you couldn’t think of anything sexier. You felt your cheeks flushing as you narrowed your eyes in thought back to several times in the past months when the two of you had sat and simply talked. Sans was a great listener. While you loved Papyrus, he made it hard to focus and too easy to get excited. When you talked to the other brother, though, the two of you had an inexplicable peace between yourselves.

Oftentimes, Sans would fascinate himself all over again with your golden scales, idly running his smooth fingertips along the fins and memorizing every detail whilst the two of you engaged in peaceful conversation.

That’s how you found your own self, now, slowly mimicking his movements and imagining it was Sans as your smaller hands brushed down your body. This was something you were familiar with, your fingers rubbing scales the wrong way and twisting gently around hip fins that had you trembling and losing yourself under the surface of the water, get lost in that comforting pleasure that helped you to clear your mind.

Your self-indulgence was ended abruptly, however, when you heard a distant chuckle. You stopped immediately, sitting straight up out of the pool Papyrus had built inside of an extra room, and glanced over to Sans with a bright, red face.

“S-Sans! You’re home!” you pointed out the obvious, choking over the syllables.

Sans looked… uncomfortable. “heh, uh, yeah…” he muttered, the pips of light in his eye sockets roaming down the shape of your body and over your golden scales. “w-were you… um.... d’ya need a minute?”

If there was a time to die of embarrassment, now would definitely be it. “No!” you squeaked, entirely too loudly and quickly and causing Sans to flinch back just a bit.

“aight,” he replied, and sat down like it hadn’t even happened. You paused, just staring at him for the longest moment, before you huffed and leaned back, looking anywhere but him. “You… Just pretend you didn’t see that.”

Sans nodded, although his grin seemed to be strained. “ah, so you  _ were _ ,” the older skeleton brother murmured in response, and you glared playfully at him.

“What, like you never do it?! I find that hard to believe,” you huffed.

“heh, ’m mostly just wonderin’ how that kinda thing works with a mermaid,” he admitted, turning his head away and lightly rubbing the back of his neck. Was that a light blue blush you spotted on his cheeks? Oh… Oh my, maybe the skeletons were actually attracted to you.

Being a sexual creature by nature, with your body being starved of the affection other than Sans’ light touches in the past, you decided to press your luck.

Swimming just a tad, you hooked your arms over the edge of your pool of water and gazed at Sans. “... I could show you~” you murmured, and his head whipped over to gaze, wide-eyed at you  _ so _ fast, you almost laughed. You couldn’t, though, not with his grin and gaze cautiously regarding you and then turning a shade of hungry you had been dying to see on him only in your dreams.

As it was, you could feel the eager drool collecting in your mouth and had to swallow it down before you started salivating like a bitch in heat. “S-Sans… i know I’m being too forward, but-”

“nah, doll. ‘s alright. i... wouldn’t mind learning,” he said, a surprisingly calm tone to his voice. You had anticipated him to be more eager, perhaps, or maybe he was just really good at hiding it.

Either way, you’d already teased yourself beforehand and you weren’t about let it go for uncertainties. It didn’t take you more than a moment to sink back on the opposite wall of the pool, where he had a clear view, and start to brush your fingers along your body.

You started at your chest, staying your gaze firmly with his as you pushed your damp hair out of the way and revelled in the manner in which Sans took a deep breath.

Your hands smoothed over your breasts as you closed your eyes before slowly edging downwards and manipulating the delicate fins upon your hips in a gentle grasp.

You mewled, and you heard the sound of Sans’ jaw clenching shut in the room- it was quiet other than the soft ripple of water. You peeked open one eye slightly to gaze at him when you heard the soft splashing of water, but you were shocked to find him in your pool and closer than ever.

Your gaze darted up to met his once again as your hands stilled, noticing that he had barely bothered to take off his shirt and had waded into the water with careless abandon.

“keep goin’,” he murmured, reaching down to unzip his trousers. You blushed when that allowed the soft glow of tell-tale magic to filter into the dim room, and continued to smooth your hands over your body.

Sans took in every detail, noting cleverly each movement your hands made and wondering how he could apply them himself. He watched as you brushed scales the wrong way, pinched delicate and flowy fins, mewling with every ministration you made yourself, just right and just familiar.

Eventually, his hands replaced yours on your body and you tensed, a tremor wracking your spine as you breathed deeply. “S-Sans,” you murmured.

“shh,” he breathed soothingly, eyelights travelling back down your body after having briefly met yours again, his phalanges skillfully using what he had learned by watching by smoothing both of his hands from the bottom of your tail to your waist, causing you to let out a shocked cry at the stimulation. You hadn’t expected him to pull such a bold move.

There was a long moment of you panting softly and writhing your fins beneath his touch, the glow of his magic getting stronger until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Your eyes took in his member with rapt attention when he finally stood straight and freed it, and you subconsciously licked your lips. That was all the invitation he needed to come closer, his hands gripping the edge of the pool as he brushed his length against your soft lips.

You revelled in the moan your tore out of him as you licked one, smooth movement along his length, and was about to hungrily take him into your mouth when you heard the sound of your room’s door slamming open.

“Hello brother, friend! I am home-” Papyrus’ voice quiet, and you felt Sans as he tensed and gripped the edge of the pool harder.

“uh… h-hey paps,” he murmured nervously, and you glanced between the two.

Sans, miraculously, had not pulled away just yet and you were unsure of how to react.

Papyrus was standing in the doorway, wringing his hands and staring at the scene with a delightful, orange hue tinting his face.

“I was… unaware that this was an activity you two like to participate in. I shall give you some alone time-”

“Wait, Papyrus,” you said before you could stop yourself, and it was then that Sans finally pulled away just slightly. “I… Would you…” you were….  _ Hungry _ . “Join us,” you whispered, and Sans started choking over what was seemingly nothing as his younger brother lit up ecstatically. 

You were surprised when he immediately waded into the pool, moving his suspenders around on his shoulders to loosen them comfortably. “Very well, friend!” he declared, back to his normal volume, and smiled down at you. Sans sighed and slumped his shoulders a bit, although you wondered why. The way he was looking at you seemed like he had promised to be… not as gentle.

Papyrus seemed shier now that he was actually in the pool, but he was still smiling brightly. “I believe I missed the first part. I… am not sure how to continue,” he admitted at a much quieter volume again.

Sans seemed to relax once more, grinning easily and moving back towards you to demonstrate how you liked to be touched, while Papyrus watched with rapt, embarrassed attention.

Meanwhile, you mewled each time Sans brushed against a sensitive area and made you wriggle in a way he thought was kind of adorable. “Ah~”

“see, paps? ‘s how she likes it,” he murmured, moving aside to let his brother try. When the taller skeleton’s hands twisted carefully around your fins, you let out a soft whine, reaching for Sans and pulling him closer by the leg of his trousers.

The shorter skeleton stumbled a bit in the water, but didn’t protest as he regained his footing and shuffled closer, allowing you two to come into a similar position as to earlier before Papyrus had barged in.

You immediately busied yourself with licking the blue magic dribbling from his girthy erection, sighing in satisfaction at the taste and the noise that he made. Hungrily, you took him into your mouth and ignored his surprised cursing under his breath and he instinctively pressed his hips further against you, muffling a delighted mewl that was caused by Papyrus suddenly running a smooth tongue along your breasts as he fondled your beautiful, golden body.

You could feel the slut coming out of you for this one, your eyes closing in bliss as Sans gripped lightly at your hair and pushed your head closer to his pelvis until there was nothing left of his cock to take into your mouth, making a small grinding motion before releasing you with a severely controlled hand.

Your head tilted back immediately for a moment as you took in a deep breath, ignoring the tears from your gag reflex stinging at your eyes.

Papyrus had unzipped his own trousers, you found,when you felt a hot magic grinding needily into the softer scales that dotted the sides of your tail. “Nn…~” You blushed a bit at the noises the seemingly more innocent skeleton made, smiling as he whispered your name and fondled your body.

Your tail flipped upward in shock when fingers dug into your hips and held you firmly, causing you to gasp and give Papyrus a surprised glance. He was less innocent than he seemed, then. Perhaps the brothers had done this before.

You were distracted by these thoughts when the taller skeleton stood up, allowing you to get a full view of his equally impressive erection. The room was now bathed in blue and orange, with both brothers gazing down at you eagerly.

You didn’t want to disappoint them, so you immediately reached for them both and started making your hands useful.

A relieved moan came out of Sans, seemingly because he had been waiting ever patiently after letting you go a moment ago, while Papyrus released a small grunt, involuntarily bucking his hips into your soft grip.

“babe,” Sans breathed, reaching down to pet your hair while Papyrus reciprocated by running his intense, warm magic along your body as you stroked his length.

You whined softly in response, closing your eyes as you relished the warmth and love in every caress of magic tendrils snaking against your skin and scales alike.

“stars, you’re gorgeous,” Sans murmured, gazing down at you with his eyelights shaped as fuzzily shaped hearts.

Your hands squeezed the both of them and you stroked their lengths a little more eagerly, causing Papyrus to let out a gasp as he leaned down and forwards to brush his teeth against whatever skin he could reach on you.

Sans let out a soft growl, gripping your wrist lightly and rutting into the pleasing grip of your soft hand, making you blush and tilt your head back to watch him.

Witnessing as he began to slowly come undone was only made all the better with Papyrus caressing you with hands and magic alike, drawing gasps and tender mewls out of your lips while you and Sans stared each other down.

Yes… you supposed you could get used to this. Two skeleton lovers worshiping your body, rutting against your hands like the monsters desperate for pleasure like they were… Soft cries and grunts filling the quiet room from the three of you...?

Surely this was heaven.


End file.
